


12:39 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One scowl appeared on Reverend Amos Howell's face after one of Smallville's villains disrupted his lunch.
Kudos: 1





	12:39 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

One scowl appeared on Reverend Amos Howell's face after one of Smallville's villains disrupted his lunch and he prepared to attack her.

THE END


End file.
